The Battles of the 4th Age
by TheWooze19
Summary: I keep saying there's going to be a sequel to this and I might even make it a trilogy. I really want to but I'm just so lazy and busy. But here's hopin'.
1. Attacked by Rare Hunters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the names of the LOTR places. Not even LOTR!

Note: I used LOTR names for places because the names I thought up were gay and the characters' last names I thought up were gay too. I got the last names from an Elvish name generator, which I did not create. This also has 3 OC's it. I'm one of them!

Authoress Rambling:

Me: My third fic! My second one was apparently lame. Even after I "tweaked" it! I only got 3 reviews and Crazy for Bakura didn't even review! TT This also a conjoined fic type thing. My friend helped me write it.

Bakura: GR! Will you shut up?!

Me: NO!

Malik: C'mon Bakura! Leave the kid alone! She's sad enough as it is//hugs his sister//

Me: AW! Thanks Malik (hugs back) Well, here goes!

Character Bios:

Prince Bakura Nolatari son of Rakura: From Gondor a human with a bad attitude. He takes crap from no one, is the toughest, and prone to any emotion but hate it seems. But when he thinks no one is looking he lets himself go. He is the prince of Gondor and specializes in swordsmanship.

The Dark Magician: A mysterious yet kind wizard from The Realm of Wizards or The Unknown as some call it. He takes his place as the wise and prudent one of the group and although he sometimes speaks in riddles the other 7 companions EVENTUALLY find a way to understand him. His specialty is Dark Magic and his staff serves as a great weapon to strike enemies over the head with.

Prince Ryou Numenesse: Hailing from Mirkwood, Ryou is the group's angel and voice of reason. He's pure of heart and only fights when someone close to him is injured or killed. This Elf usually provides medical attention, casts healing spells, sets up battling strategies, and navigates because of his keen sight and hearing. If he does fight he uses his twin blades.

Master Yugi Overhill: This spunky hobbit from Nobottle is said to be a nothing but a myth. His quest to destroy 'The One Puzzle' was put into stories and forgotten after many years. But his heroics continue in this story. Yugi is the spirit raiser and does friendship speeches. When he fights he uses his sword Exodia that glows gold when enemies are within 2 miles and for far distance fighting, throwing rocks.  
  
Lord Yami Fefalas: This Elven ruler of Rivendell is confident and smart. Yami's great skills in the art of Duel Monsters gets him out of many difficult situations. But sometimes he can get a little over-confident and become cocky. But when he's not being cocky he is very kind-hearted and almost like a father. Yami prefers to let his actions as well as his whip speak for him. If struck by this whip the victim becomes poisoned and the only cure is a special Elven medicine that's very rare. Luckily his aim and skill with this whip is great so he doesn't accidentally strike one of his companions.

Master Mokuba Goldworthy: A Delving dweller, Mokuba is a sweet and naive hobbit that does a lot of the spying and sneaking into places. This is because of his size and experience from when he was an orphan hobbit child living alone in the Shire. Mokuba uses daggers for a weapon and rocks for far distance fighting.

Prince Malik Miriel: A prince from Lothlorien. He is very cocky and loud but he can also be sneaky and sly. He has first watch when the group rests for the night because of this slyness. He doesn't believe in the saying "Actions speak louder than words", though. Unless of course it's vital. He can be perverted sometimes as well. He is the brother to Queen Isis and Princess Emilie. His weapon is a katana.

King Seto Tasartir: The hard as stone, cold as ice king of Rohan. He rules his kingdom sternly and doesn't take kind to strangers who show up with out warning and ask him of favors. Although cold-hearted, his kindness is seen sometimes by his wife Mai and his niece Serenity. He is skilled in making speeches, horseback riding, and swordsmanship.

Princess Serenity Tasartir: The most innocent girl you could ever meet. Serenity is sweet and kind and as the niece of King Seto and Queen Mai, she believes it is her job to cheer them up whenever they need it. She can be very brave and spunky at times but she doesn't usually fight. When she does she rides her horse and uses a spear.

Queen Mai Tasartir: Mai is the sassy and headstrong Queen of Rohan. She often speaks out and voices her opinion in her kingdom's councils. She is one for women's rights and often times gets her way by either seducing her husband, King Seto, or whining. Although she seems stuck up and full of herself she's very sweet and sensible under it all. Mai doesn't fight but sometimes she does get a little battle in and when she does she uses whatever is handy.

Queen Isis Miriel: Isis is a mind reader and a psychic. She has a special necklace that tells her the past, present, and future. She is a wise and fair Elf that resides in Lothlorien. Isis uses her great mind to mess with her enemies' heads and doesn't fight physically. She is quiet and kind and is the eldest sister of the Miriel family. Her sister is Princess Emilie and her brother is Prince Malik.

Joseph (Joey) Nenharma: Joey is the confident and tough Steward of Gondor. He is brave and strong. At times his bravery can be mistaken for stupidity and sometimes he doesn't think before he acts. Which leads the group into trouble many a time. His big mouth and disability to keep it shut also causes some trouble. When Joey isn't seeing red he is very clear headed, strategic, and sweet. Joey uses an axe and wields it masterfully. He is also prone to decapitating his enemies and it's not always by accident.

Emilie Eluch/Miriel: Emilie is a half Elven half human being. Bakura found her he middle of the forest unconscious. When she awakened she learned she had been rescued by the famous YGO Fellowship whom she thought was nothing but a story her aunt told her as a child. She soon finds out her mother was a human and her father was an Elf. Emilie is spunky, independent, and strategic. She also fights with skill and grace. She wields a bow and arrows for close and far range fighting. She loses her temper easily and the slightest tease sets her off but she's also confident and kind-hearted. She also is partly from Lothlorien as well as Gondor.

Anthony Dorthonion: A mysterious warrior who, oddly, only appears in times of great danger. He's a swordsman/mage hailing from the Realm of Acidrion which had been torn apart by war in the 3rd age of Middle-Earth. He fights with his mind, his Blade of Darkness, and his Blade of Destiny.

Pierce Coamenel: Pierce was once the advisor to King Seto but was jealous and created a mutiny. He attacked Rohan with a large group of men and tried to overthrow the king. Pierce is cold and evil.

Tea Narmolanya: The stuck up slutty assistant to the Demon Marik. She is all about herself, her money, and having her way with guys. She doesn't like Marik but she deals with him and doesn't question him. She fights with nun-chucks and isn't very skilled. Many say she should've been a blonde. (No offense blondes '!) She's also a vampire.

Marik of Mordor: The evil, psycho, malistic, and sadistic. He is nothing but a Demon in a human body. He enjoys killing and manipulating minds. He's a wolf demon who loves to eat humans. His fighting is done with his Millenium Rod.

Chapter 1  
Attacked by Rare Hunters!

"Stupid idiots!" mumbled the young human, Bakura. "I ALWAYS have to get the fire wood!" Bakura mumbled again as he used his sword to slash some branches out of his way. Suddenly he spotted a black blur in the corner of his eye. "There are Rare Hunters about," he whispered. Bakura then headed back to where his companions were camped to tell them of the danger that lurked near.

When the prince of Gondor was not but 100 feet from where his unsuspecting companions rested he stumbled upon the body of a young woman.

"WAKE UP! Come on wake up!" Bakura yelled while shaking the girl but to no avail. She was out cold. Again Bakura saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know what's coming over me but-" he didn't finish his sentence but instead draped the girl over his shoulder and ran away just in time as a group of about 10 Rare Hunters, on their mighty steeds, stampeded over the area where the girl had once vacated.

As Bakura returned to the campsite, all of the party looked at him. "Oh, you had to go this far to get a girl?" teased Malik. Everyone else either grinned or chuckled.

"Of course not you fool! I found her lying unconscious in the middle of the forest!" Bakura explained while trying not to kill Malik. "There are Rare Hunters near . . . we might want to find a cave to seek refuge in temporarily." Yugi put out the fire and everyone gathered their things.

"On the way here I saw a cave. Maybe we should head there," suggested Mokuba. The companions agreed and they all set forth toward said cave.

The company came upon the cave and entered it. "Why hasn't she woken up- ," Malik was interrupted by a loud pounding.

"You and your big mouth!" Bakura growled in a harsh whisper. Bakura proceeded to the entrance of the cave to see what the pounding was and was met with a sword hilt to the head. Bakura grunted in pain as he was thrown against the outside of the cave by a Rare Hunter.

"Oh no! Bakura!" shouted Ryou.

"We'll take 'em." said Yami and Malik coldly.

"HA! You think you can defeat us?!" said the leader of the Rare Hunters. Soon Yami and Malik were out cold as well as Bakura, there was a spell put on the Dark Magician making him unable to use his magic and staff, and Ryou and the two hobbits were scared stiff. Ryou began to chant a spell but was grabbed around the neck by one of the Rare Hunters.

"Hey boss! This ones a pretty one! Can we keep him?" said the one with Ryou.

"Let him go!" said a mysterious and cold voice.

"Who's there?!" yelled the Rare Hunter leader. Suddenly a man fell from out of nowhere and unsheathed his sword. There was a flash of lightning showing the angry face of a young human. The stranger jumped into the air spinning and kicking a Rare Hunter off his horse, decapitating another, and stabbing two in the stomach. The rest ran away in fear.

"Thank you for saving-," Yugi was cut off when the stranger spoke in cool words.

"These woods are no place for traveling. What is your business here?"

"Our business is our own," replied Yugi.

"Very well, but I advise you to take more caution next time." The stranger looks over the dead corpses. "Uh . . . I better get rid of these."

Me: Well, that's the first chapter! Do you like it?!

Bakura: NO!

Me: Well, then I guess you'll really hate knowing that we're going to fall in love!

Bakura: You and me? REALLY?!

Me: I thought you didn't like me.

Bakura: I-I don't!

Me: Ok. Well, R&R! Until next chapter and lets try and make it up to (thinks while counting on fingers) 10 or 15 reviews! As Ryou would say "Cheerio!" (waves)


	2. Informed of the Mutiny

Disclaimer: neither I nor Anthony own YGO or LOTR. T__T  
  
Authoress Notes and Stuff:  
  
Me: Where are my reviews?!  
  
Bakura: I dunno! Maybe you don't have any because this story sucks!  
  
Me: Stop picking on me!  
  
Bakura: Make me!  
  
Me: //growls// Bring it on BITCH!  
  
Bakura: What did you call me?!  
  
Me: You heard me!  
  
//Bakura and Emilie fight//  
  
Malik: -__-' Never make my sister mad.  
  
Yami: You can say that again.  
  
Malik: Never make my sister mad.  
  
Yami: -__-' You ARE a blond!  
  
Malik: Why yes I am! Uh . . . what was I doin'?  
  
Yami: Just introduce the next- YIPE! //gets hit in the head by a flying table// chapter! x__X  
  
Malik: //laughing hysterically// Well, //gasp// here's //giggle// the next //chuckle// chapter! //bursts back into laughter// *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Informed of the Mutiny  
  
BOOM! The double doors to King Seto's office slammed open and two servants appeared. "King Seto! Your highness!" said Duke after bowing. "Can't this wait? I'm busy!" replied the king. "Sir, it's urgent!" exclaimed Tristan who then nodded to a guard out side the room. The guard entered, threw a man to the floor, bowed and left. "Pierce?" questioned the king. "He was found by one of the guards planning a mutiny in the cellar." explained Duke. "How could you?! You're my most trusted advisor!" yelled the king. "Apparently he's been getting away with it for awhile." spoke up a mysterious voice in the shadows. "Mai? How did you get in here?" asked Seto. "Like I always do dear! Through the back!" said Mai while holding up a key. "You really must change the locks, sir," advised Tristan. Seto glared at Tristan and said, "Take him away!" Two guards entered the room and escorted Pierce out. Duke and Tristan bowed and left.  
  
Seto walked over to his desk and sat down rubbing his temples. "Aw, you're stressed dear," cooed Mai while messaging her husbands shoulders "let's have some fun!" suggested Mai. Seto's eyes widened but he soon regained his composure and replied, "I'm much too busy. I have no time!" "Fine! But when will you ever have time for me and Serenity?" whined the Queen. "I'm not sure but I'll try to find some time as soon as I can." reassured Seto to his wife. "Oh . . . alright, " Mai said and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I'm going to turn in. Don't stay up too late now." Seto smiled and nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the forest of Firecrest, the stranger who saved the YGO Fellowship was disposing of the dead corpses of the recently defeated Rare Hunters. "Still haven't changed have you, Anthony?" said Bakura. The stranger, known as Anthony, smirked and replied, "Well, you haven't either. Never were too great when it came to looking out for things right in front of you." Bakura scowled and said, "Let's head back." "Hey, why don't we just head to Rohan? I know the king," suggested Mokuba. "That's wise but we should rest first. It's getting late. Who'll take watch first?" asked Anthony. The entire group, except Anthony, pointed to Malik. "Why do I always have to?" whined Malik. "You're the most sly! What afraid?" taunted Yami while elbowing Malik in the ribs. "Oh yeah, Yami, that's really Elven Lord like." Malik snapped back. "Oh, both of you just shut up! Malik, take the first watch and Yami will follow after you." Bakura said taking charge.  
  
Soon the group arrived back where they were previously and set their camp back up. "I'll watch the woman too. So if she wakes up or-," "I think I'll watch her," Ryou interrupted Malik "I have more experience with medical care." So, the group turned in for the night and Ryou and Malik stayed awake to do their assigned jobs.  
  
Suddenly, "MALIK!" someone yelled. Malik turned over in the tree he was, well, 'keeping watch in' and was soon on the ground face down. Spitting out dirt he pulled himself up and ran to Ryou, who was the one who disturbed his 'watch'. "Malik, she moved!" Ryou whispered. "How so?" questioned Malik. "Her fingers twitched," whispered back Ryou. The girl's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she shot up. "Wh-where am I?!" she asked fearfully. "Don't worry. We're here to help you. My name is Ryou Numenesse of Mirkwood and this is Malik Miriel of Lothlorien." reassured Ryou. "How did I get here?" she asked again and was answered only by the growling of her stomach. She blushed and said, "My name is Emilie Eluch of Gondor. Um, can I, like, have something to eat?" "Of course!" Malik replied cheerfully. Ryou started a fire and began fixing something for Emilie to eat, when something stirred in the bushes. "What was that?" the three inquired at the same time. A figure jumped out from behind the bushes and . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o! Cliffy! HA! I'm being evil to all the authors who made cliffies! I'm getting revenge! //laughs evilly//  
  
Malik: 0__0' Are you ok, sis?  
  
Me: Of course I'm ok! //eye twitches//  
  
Malik: Yami?!  
  
Yami: It wasn't me!  
  
Malik: I know you gave my sister sugar!  
  
Me: //jumps around and runs into wall and passes out//  
  
Malik: //goes to kill Yami//  
  
Bakura: Hey! I'm by myself! ^__^  
  
Marik,Ryou,&Yugi: Don't forget about us!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah!  
  
Ryou: R&R! ^__^  
  
Bakura: That was my line!  
  
Ryou: Shut up bitch!  
  
Bakura: Say that again!  
  
Ryou: Ok! Shut up bitch!  
  
Bakura: That's it!  
  
//Ryou and Bakura get to fighting//  
  
Yugi: So, Marik, I guess it's just you and me.  
  
Marik: Yeah, looks like it. //gets down on one knee// Yugi! I want you. I always have! I've longed for you every waking moment of my rotten life! Your eyes are like pools that I drown in every time I look into them and your hair is like silk! Be MINE Yugi!  
  
Yugi: o__O' //pause// AHHHHHHHH!!!! //runs away//  
  
Marik: //smirks// Now I get to do the announce-  
  
Me: HELL NAW! //hits Marik over the head with his Millenium Rod//  
  
Marik: -ments! //falls unconscious//  
  
Me: I'm the authoress I control! Now R&R! And let's keep it at 15! Until next chapter. Might be a cliffy might not be. Ja ne! ^__^ 


	3. Emilie's in Danger

Disclaimer: La la la la la! //plugging ears to block out lawyer's rambling// I can't hear you! ALL RIGHT! I'll say it! I don't own YGO or LOTR! //runs away crying//  
  
This Stuff:  
  
Me: OMG! It's the third chapter and only one review?! Something's fucked-up here!  
  
Bakura: 0o0o0o0o0o! She's got such a dirty mouth! That's what I love about her. //drooling//  
  
Me: Stop drooling on my floor mo' fo'!  
  
Yami: //pointing and laughing at Bakura// HA! She called you a mo' fo'!  
  
Bakura: //punches Yami//  
  
Yami: Why does everyone pick on me?!  
  
Malik: Because you're so annoying!  
  
Me: Damn straight! //snaps fingers and Tea appears// Tea?!  
  
Tea: WOOF!  
  
Me: //points to Yami// Sick 'im girl!  
  
Tea: BOW WOW! //jumps after Yami//  
  
Yami: AH! //runs away//  
  
Tea: //goes after him//  
  
CLANG!  
  
Marik: Oops!  
  
Bakura: Hey, what was that? That's Marik's Millenium Rod!  
  
Me: //almost falls to the ground but is caught by Malik//  
  
Malik: MARIK?! What'd you do to my sister?!  
  
Marik: Nothing! I didn't control her mind!  
  
Malik: -__-' I should have known. Emilie wouldn't do something THAT evil, to Yami even.  
  
Marik: Yeah, um . . .  
  
Bakura: Well, here's chapter 3!  
  
Malik: Bakura? Hold Emilie.  
  
Bakura: Um, o-  
  
Malik: Get back here Marik! //runs after his Yami with a metal soup ladle//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Emilie's in Danger  
  
The figure emerged from the bushes and turned out to be Joey. "HOLLY HELL! You scared me!" exclaimed Malik. The rustling in the bushes was heard by Yami's sharp Elven hearing, waking him. "What is-AH!" screamed Yami in surprise. "Chill it's only me," said Joey, "So, how's it goin'?" Ryou rolled his eyes because of Malik and Yami and replied, "Pretty good . . . Malik was taking watch." "All right . . . who's the girl?" asked Joey while looking the girl up and down. Emilie glared and Joey quickly looked away, for fear of being slapped. "One of Bakura's desperate attempts to get a girlfriend . . . he kidnapped her!" Malik explained falsely. Emilie glared, at Malik this time, and soon he was tasting dirt, again. "MALIK!" reprimanded Ryou and Yami at the same time. "By Ra Malik, you act like such a child sometimes." stated Yami. "Hehehe . . ." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ryou then told Joey, "Bakura found her in the middle of the forest unconscious and saved her from the Rare Hunters." "Ah . . . I see," Joey replied in understanding, "why would someone leave a beautiful girl out in the middle of nowhere, unconscious?!" Emilie blushed and Malik tried not to laugh and for the third time that evening, Malik was tasting dirt but this times from the courtesy of Ryou. "That's no way to treat a lady!" scolded Ryou. "Yeah, Malik!" Yami and Joey chorused and sniggered.  
  
Morning came and the YGO Fellowship began to stir. "So, I see the young lady has awakened," said The Dark Magician. "Wow she's pretty!" said little Mokuba (Aww! That's so cute!). Emilie walked up to the man she was told was Bakura and said, "Um, thank you for- saving me." "Forget it." Bakura answered back harshly. Emilie looked hurt. "Don't worry m'lady. That's just the way old Bakura is," said Anthony, "and if I'm sure I think he likes you." Emilie's eyes widened but then she smiled and did a small nervous laugh. "Oh, my name is Anthony Dorthonion, you already know Bakura, Yami, Ryou, and Malik, the two small ones are the hobbits Mokuba Goldworthy and Yugi Overhill, and the wizard is The Dark Magician." explained Anthony and shook Emilie's hand. "Pleased to meat you Master Anthony, my name is Emilie Eluch." Emilie introduced herself.  
  
"So, where are we headed," asked Malik while he walked behind Emilie and 'ahem' grabbed her butt. (He doesn't know they're related yet) Emilie turned around and smiled, then raised her fist and punched Malik square in the nose. Bakura, Yami, and Joey started to crack up, Yugi, Ryou, and The Dark Magician shook their heads in disgust, and little Mokuba looked confused.  
  
"WHAT?! She got away?!" someone, or something, bellowed from within the shadows of a tower in Mordor. "Well, sir, you see-," the leader of the Rare Hunters was interrupted by the someone, "NO! You don't see, you won't ever again, and no one will ever see you again! I banish you to the Shadow Realm!" There was a bright flash of light and the Rare Hunter leader that was once standing in the room had disappeared. "Insubordinate fools! Can no one complete this evil task?!" the someone yelled and emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to be the Dark Lord Marik. "Why don't you just go after her yourself?" asked his assistant Tea. "Well, I guess that's what I'll have to resort to now," Marik answered, "Unless . . . TEA?! You're my new assassin! Go after the little half Elven girl and I want her brought back here, ALIVE!" then Marik laughed evilly. "I'll get that girl and she and Lothlorien will be mine!" Marik yelled and continued to laugh evilly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Gomen if it seemed so short!  
  
Yami: I thought it was too long.  
  
Me: SHUT UP! //gets held back, by Malik, from beating up Yami// MALIK! LET ME GO!  
  
Malik: C'mon Em. At least give him 24 hours to heal a little from the Tea attack.  
  
Me: Well, I guess I can give him that much kindness.  
  
Ryou: R&R! ^__^  
  
Me: Innee cute?! //glomps Ryou//  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Bakura: BACK OFF RYOU!  
  
Ryou: Hey, it wasn't me! She did it!  
  
Me: Bakura you're too over protective.  
  
Bakura: I guess so. //leaves to go chill in the lounge//  
  
Me: Well, thanks DFP for the first review! Until next chapter! Ja ne and Cya! 


	4. About to Meet the King

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of saying this! But sadly, I have to. I don't own YGO or LOTR.  
  
Blahness and Stuff:  
  
Yami: We're back!  
  
Ryou: Uh huh!  
  
Yami: Wait . . . where's Emilie and Malik?  
  
Ryou: I think Malik took Emilie to the eye doctor.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Ryou: She's getting contacts!  
  
Yami: Really?!  
  
Ryou: Yeah.  
  
Yami: She'll look SO beautiful!  
  
Bakura: BACK OFF!  
  
Yami: 0__0' Sorry!  
  
Bakura: Good!  
  
Ryou: Well, here's chapter 4! Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
About to Meet the King  
  
"So, where ARE we headed?" Joey inquired. "Mokuba mentioned Rohan." Yugi answered. "I guess we'll-," "Rohan it is." Bakura interrupted Anthony sourly. "Aww! C'mon Bakura! Lighten up! We have a FEMALE guest!" Malik exclaimed while grinning and putting his arm around Emilie. Emilie turned her head slightly and rested her gaze on Malik's hand creeping towards her chest. (A/N: Me: Remember we don't remember we're brother and sister yet. Malik: Yeah, otherwise I REALLY wouldn't be doing that. Believe me!) Emilie smiles at Malik, leans into him, and grabs his wrists. Malik thinks she's going to pull his arms around her, but instead she flips him over her head and slams him on the ground. (A/N: You know like the people do in Looney Toons and stuff?) "I already told you not to touch me!" Emilie screamed to Malik. "My bad." Malik replied with swirly eyes. Then when everything was sorted out the company set off to Rohan.  
  
"Sire! Pierce ha-," Duke's eyes widened at what he saw. The king and queen were, in lack of a better term, making out. (A/N: Eww! Kissing is gross!) "Ahem, your highnesses?" Duke questioned, averting his eyes. Both rulers stopped their "session" and looked at Duke. "Oh, um, I'll, uh, see you later Seto, dear." Mai said, trying to straighten her dress and hair. Then she left. Seto began buttoning up his shirt while asking Duke what the problem was. "Pierce has escaped your highness!" Duke exclaimed. Seto's calm face turned into one of rage and he gave an order. "Dispatch every unit of guards! When they find Pierce tell them to bring him to me!" "Yes your highness." Duke then bowed and went to obey the order he was given.  
  
"Wow! So, this is Rohan?" asked a breath-taken Emilie. "Yes it is." replied the Dark Magician. "It's beautiful!" Emilie exclaimed. "It's not the only thing that beautiful." Bakura mumbled sadly behind Emilie. Anthony heard this and chuckled, but in return to his chuckle he received a death glare from Bakura. Anthony rolled his eyes and said, "Well, we all got this far without being ambushed. I guess I'll be seein' ya." After everyone said their farewells Anthony retreated back into the forest. "So, let's go." Mokuba stated anxiously. "Be patient." Ryou told  
  
Mokuba. Then the party started up the hill of Edoras and soon reached the top. Everyone walked up to the palace and were about to enter but were stopped by a guard. "Hey! What gives?!" Joey yelled angrily. "Joey let me handle this." Emilie cut in, "Excuse me Mr. Guard, sir? We're here to see the king." "I'm sorry m'lady but does the king know that you're here?" asked the guard. "No." Emilie replied. "Then you'll have to leave or wait! The king is very busy!" "But-," Emilie was cut off by Bakura stepping in front of her, grabbing the guard by the front of the shirt (or armor or whatever), and saying, "Listen! If you don't let us in I'll have your guts for guarders!" (A/N: I couldn't help it! That line is funny! Oh, by the way, I don't own POTC! ^__^) "Um, y-y-yess milord," the guard squeaked out, "but you'll have to leave your weapons here." "WHAT?!" Joey yelled. "It's best not to press things further, Joey. We are getting in." Ryou advised. The group handed over their weapons. Some were reluctant and some didn't really mind. (A/N: Oh, and the Dark Magician DIDN'T get to keep his staff.) Then, the fellowship entered the palace. "Um . . . now what?" asked Ryou confusedly.  
  
Meanwhile, Anthony was having some troubles of his own. "NOW which way do I go?" Anthony asked himself, irritated. "Need some help?" "AIYEE!" Anthony yelled, drawing his sword and whirling around. This almost caused Anthony to decapitate the person behind him but they quickly pulled out a sword of their own and blocked his. The owner of the other blade smiled sweetly and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The person resheathed their sword and held out their hand. "My name's Serenity Tasartir!" "Nice to meet you Serenity. My name's Anthony Dorthonion." Anthony said while shaking the girl's hand. "So, do you need help?" Serenity asked again. "Um, yeah, kind of." Anthony replied sheepishly. "OK! C'mon!" Serenity grabbed Anthony's wrist and dragged him back to Rohan and into the palace of Edoras.  
  
"Lord Marik! We have a lead on Emilie!" said Tea. "Good! Where?" Marik replied. "Just outside of Firecrest Forest." Tea informed. Marik's smirk turned into an evil grin and he snapped his fingers. A figured entered the room and got on one knee. "Pierce, the half elf is in Edoras. Take your soldiers and do your thing." Marik ordered. "Yes sir. I'll bring you that girl." Pierce said smirking. "Oh, but I do want her ALIVE." Marik added with a glare. "Why alive?" whined Tea. "I have my reasons." and with that said, Marik exited the room.  
  
The fellowship was still standing in the grand entry hall of the palace when Duke, one of the king's advisors, walked in. "Oh, can I help you?" asked Duke. "We're here to see King Seto." Emilie replied. Duke looked at Emilie, grinned, ran to her, took her hand, and kissed it. Bakura growled and almost lunged at Duke but was held back by Ryou and Yami. Malik saw this and walked over to Bakura. "Jealous?" teased Malik. Bakura tried to lunge at Malik this time but was held back by Ryou, Yami, and a spell from the Dark Magician. (A/N: DANG! Bakura's strong!) "Down boy!" Malik teased again and patted Bakura on the head. "Oh beautiful angel! I would be happy to show you to the king!" Duke exclaimed. "Thank-," Emilie was interrupted by Duke dragging her to where the king was. Ryou and Yami let go of Bakura who crossed his arms and scowled. Then everyone of the group, accept for Bakura, Yami, and Ryou, just shrugged and followed Duke and Emilie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: Is Emilie still gone?  
  
Bakura: Yeah. She had a dentist appointment.  
  
~Outside the dentists office~  
  
Me: //holding onto car door// YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! (I HATE the dentist!)  
  
Malik: //trying to pull Emilie off the car// You have to!  
  
Me: NO I DON'T!  
  
Malik: //gets an idea// Hey Emilie? Isn't that Orlando Bloom?  
  
Me: WHERE?! //lets go of car door//  
  
Malik: Got ya! //grabs Emilie around the waist and tries to haul her inside//  
  
Me: //dragging feet//  
  
Malik: If you don't go in right now I'll tell Rishid you stole his 50 Cent CD!  
  
Me: OK! I'M GOING! //runs into dentist office//  
  
~Back at Em Inc.~  
  
Ryou: I wonder how hard a time it was getting her into the dentist.  
  
Yami: What do you mean?  
  
Marik: She HATES the dentist.  
  
Yami: AIYEE! Where'd you come from?!  
  
Marik: Blame my parents.  
  
Bakura: -__-' You're an idiot.  
  
Marik: Thanks you!  
  
Yugi: Well, R&R!  
  
Bakura: Emilie will be back for the next chapter!  
  
Marik: YAY!  
  
Yami: YAY!  
  
Ryou: ^__^ Cheerio! 


	5. Marik is Getting Closer

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Can I go home now?!  
  
Things Needed to be Said:  
  
Me: YAY! I'm back with the 5th chapter!  
  
Yami: Finally!  
  
Me: I was having flowing ideas for all my stories but this one for a while. I even had a couple new ideas.  
  
Yami: Yeah and her newest idea is for vampire lovers!  
  
Me: //puts hand over Yami's mouth// Stupid! You weren't supposed to tell!  
  
Yami: //licks Emilie's hand//  
  
Me: //removes hand// EW! That's gross! Ew ew ew ew ew!  
  
Yami: ^__^ //suddenly gets punched in the face//  
  
Marik: You owe me money!  
  
Yami: Says who?!  
  
Me: Says me! //takes out gun and points it at Yami// Now hand ovuh dah moolah and no one'll get hoit!  
  
Yami: It wasn't me! I didn't do it!  
  
Marik: //sits Yami in a chair and ties him to it// Yeah?  
  
Yami: //shakes head up and down vigorously//  
  
Marik: Dat's what dey all say. Ain't dat right boss?!  
  
Me: Dat's right! Baku! Mal! Take dis GENTLEMAN into dah "room"!  
  
Baku (Bakura) & Mal (Malik): Right boss! //take Yami to the "room" and blood curdling screams are heard//  
  
Mar (Mark): C'mon Em! Oops! I mean c'mon boss. Let's go get us some shots.  
  
Me: You can stop now. We have our money and Yami's been tortured.  
  
Marik: Oh, oh right. So how bout some like coffee or soda.  
  
Me: Sounds good!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Marik is Getting Closer  
  
"Door! Door! Door!" Emilie yelled as Duke dragged her down the corridor. Duke halted abruptly in front of the door so the rest of the group could catch up. 'Bakura I'm running as fast as I can!" Mokuba's whine came from down the hall followed by a, "Well, it's not fast enough," from Bakura. Finally, the whole group was in front of the door with Bakura mumbling something about stupid, fat hobbits. (A/N: I LOVE that line! But Mokuba isn't fat, it's only a little joke.) Duke stopped tapping his foot and began his king's grand introduction, "Gentlemen, I-," But Duke was cut short by a terrible pain in his foot. When Duke rested his eyes upon a boot heel that was digging into his foot and that was connected to a certain... half elf. (A/N: Not literally connected.) "And lady," Duke squeaked out, earning a boot heelless foot and a smile and triumphant nod from Emilie. "Gentlemen AND m'lady may you kneel before the power of the great King Seto of Rohan!" Duke threw open the double-doors but heard nothing. Then Yami's, Malik's, and Joey's laughter followed by a snore. "I see the great "King Seto" is a little less great when he's exhausted." Emilie said with a giggle. Duke sweat dropped and began shaking the king. "YOU'RE FIRED!" Seto yelled, in his sleep, and punched Duke in the face. This caused Yami, Malik, and Joey to howl with laughter. Seto then sat up quickly and wiped the drool off his chin in embarrassment. Emilie hushed the laughers while the Dark Magician spoke to the king. "You and your fellowship have arrived unannounced!" Seto stated angrily. "You have that correct you highness but your troubles are everyone's." the wise wizard countered. Seto glared, folded his hands, and said, "Fancy talking doesn't scare me so don't think it'll get me to trust you." Emilie walked up nest to the Dark Magician and bowed to Seto. She turned towards her wizard friend and asked, "May I?" The Dark Magician nodded and moved back with the rest of the fellowship. "Your highness, I do believe what my friend meant was that no one in Middle Earth is unaware of the danger you are in and, if I'm correct, what the Dark Magician would've said next would've been something along the lines of...us and our people helping you defend your kingdom." The fellowship, excluding the Dark Magician, turned and stared at Emilie in shock. Not many beings can figure out wizards' riddles so quickly. (A/N: I know the riddle wasn't hard but just humor me.) Seto smirked and said, "Very impressive m'lady. Not many can decipher the riddles of a wizard the way you did. Not even I myself, the King of Rohan, am able to do that. I may not be impressed by fancy talking but I AM impressed by intellect. I will accept the help from each of your peoples and grant you rooms in my palace." Emilie smiled and thanked the king. Duke finally became conscious and led the fellowship to their rooms.  
  
"Sirs, we seem to have picked up the girl's scent but a relation of hers is with her as well." a Rare Hunter reported to Pierce and Marik. Marik smirked and said, "Very good. Her brother is with her but she knows not that they are related and so killing him won't hurt her...much." Thus the Rare Hunter army, it's General, and its leader continued their journey to Rohan. The leader, Marik, thought to himself, 'Hm. Soon I'll rule Rohan, Lothlorien, and the all of Middle Earth. And the little half elven girl will rule as my queen.' and then laughed insanely.  
  
Serenity burst through the door dragging Anthony behind her. "Whoa! Why are we in the palace of Edoras?" Anthony asked. "Did it ever occur to you that the king and I have the same last name and that we might be related because of it?" Serenity asked in disgust. Anthony laughed sheepishly and replied, "Erm, I kind of thought that was a coincidence." Serenity shook her head and began calling for her uncle. (A/N: Seto's her uncle. Just incase you're stupid and didn't read that character personalities in the first chapter!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: SQUEE!  
  
Bakura: Gah! //cleans out ears// I'm deaf!  
  
Me: Chapter 5! And I have chapter 6 and 7 written down and ready to type!  
  
Marik: My woman's on a role!  
  
Me: Ick. I'm NOT your woman. //sticks tongue out at Marik//  
  
Malik: Yeah! You may be my Yami but if you lay a hand on my sister...you will regret it SO much.  
  
Me: HA HA! Well, stay tuned for chapters 6 and 7! Coming Soon!  
  
NOTE: I'm apologizing in advance for chapter 7. It's quite short but the spot I chose to end it at was the perfect spot and made the chapter a good cliffy. Also, if the different parts of the story seem uneven...deal with it! R&R! 


	6. 2 Days, a Flower, and Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR. Blah, blah, blah!  
  
Noteses:  
  
Me: WOW! I'm already out with chapter 6!  
  
Yami: Too fast!  
  
Marik: WAY FAST! ^__^  
  
Me: __ //kicks Marik in the...you know where//  
  
Malik&Bakura: //laugh//  
  
Me: Hey Malik! Guess what!  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Me: I have a baby!  
  
Malik: WHAT?!  
  
Me: DUH! Ryou! He's my baby! ^__^ //huggles Ryou//  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Yugi: Aw! Why can't I be anybody's baby? T__T  
  
Yami Red: You can be MY baby!  
  
Yugi: OK! ^__^  
  
Bakura: How did we all of the sudden start talking about babies? I'm getting freaked out.  
  
Me: Aw! Bakura wants attention! ^__^ //huggles Bakura//  
  
Bakura: ^__^ /huggles back//  
  
Ryou: //pouts//  
  
Me: //huggles Rou AND Bakura//  
  
Marik: //gets up from the ground// EW! Threesome!  
  
Yami: He has got the dirtiest and most perverted mind.  
  
Miroku: Next to me that is.  
  
Yami&Malik: AH!  
  
Miroku: //grabs Malik's butt// You are a very beautiful girl, did you know that?  
  
Me: //laughs insanely// My brother isn't a girl!  
  
Miroku: Oh...terribly sor- //gets killed by Malik//  
  
Me: Ew...well, while I'm cleaning up Miroku's remains y'all can read chapter 6!  
  
Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami Red: EW! PEOPLE GUTS!  
  
Me: 0o0o0o! Malik?! You're in SO much trouble! I'm telling Isis!  
  
Malik: NO! HEY WAIT!  
  
(Sorry Miroku fans! My brother can get pretty mad sometimes)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
2 Days, a Flower, and Death  
  
~Two Days Later~  
  
'We're finally here' Marik thought to himself while smirking. (A/N: Gee, he sure does smirk a lot.) "Sir, where shall we hide until our set attacking day?" Pierce asked his leader. Then, Marik was struck with an evil but brilliant plan. "We won't hide yet. I have a task for you first, Pierce. The King of Rohan, no doubt, has learned of the half elf's great intellect. Therefore, he will be asking her to make strategies for the war and will want her guarded heavily." "What are you getting at, Lord Marik?" "What I'm getting at, PIERCE, is that we can destroy someone close to him. Then he will send out all of his forces, looking for who killed the one he's close to, leaving the half elf unguarded!" "But what about her dumb friends?!" Tea whined. (A/N: Gee, she sure does whine a lot. But I'd never expect her to whine about something like friends! Oh well, this is my story!) Marik glared at Tea and continued, "Her friends will be easy to defeat!" So, Marik sent Pierce to assassinate the Princess of Rohan. (A/N: Let's say Serenity is the princess now because Mai and Seto, her aunt and uncle, became her legal guardians.)  
  
Tap, tap, tap! "Who is it?" came Emilie's reply to the knock on her door. "It's me!" Emilie smiled at the familiar and sweet voice and got up to open the door. When Emilie opened the door there stood a rosy-cheeked Ryou and a smiling Mokuba. Emilie's small smile grew and she said, "What brings you two here?" Mokuba held a flower up to Emilie. (A/N: Let's say it was a lily.) Emilie took the flower and placed it in the vase on the vanity and spoke again, saying, "I've gotten Mokuba's answer...but now I need yours Ryou." Ryou's blush deepened and this made Emilie giggle. Then Ryou stuttered, "Mokuba w-was t-t-too shy to c-come alone." "I see. Well, what's the flower for Mokuba?" "It's a thank you for getting us into the palace, getting us to help in the war, because kicking ass is kool, and it's also because you're...pretty." This time Emilie smiled at MOKUBA'S blush and kissed him on the cheek. Mokuba left the room with a big grin on his face and Ryou behind him asking, "Mokuba?! Why'd you make go with you?" "The others were busy." "But I made a total fool out of myself!" "Your problem, not mine." And with that Mokuba retreated down the corridor, whistling, leaving a fuming Ryou in the hall.  
  
"I'm surprised my uncle isn't here." Serenity said confused. "Why do you say that?" "All he ever does these days is work." Anthony shrugged and continued loafing on the couch. "Your uncle isn't here? Aw, that's a shame. I'd be happy to fill in for him," said a voice outside the window. Anthony jumped up, with his sword brandished, and walked towards the window. "Serenity, go get help, NOW!" Anthony yelled. Serenity nodded slowly and just as she exited her ears were met with the sound of someone in great, massive, agonizing (A/N: Just trying to make it a little more graphic. But I'm really lazy so that's as graphic as I'm getting.) pain. Anthony, was dead. (A/N: Mwuhaha! Stupid, fucking ass hole! You're lucky I didn't kill you in real life! I'm NOT overly sensitive! You're just a self-centered jerk who doesn't care about people's feelings! If something makes me sad or mad...LET IT! Don't give me reasons why I shouldn't! Oh, heh...sorry reviewers. I should really be yelling this in his face.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Well, there ya go. Chapter 6.  
  
Ryou: YAY! ^__^ //gets huggled by Emilie// I'm so loved.  
  
Me: ^__^ R&R! Until next chapter which I suspect will be out soon! But I've written chapter 7 and now I have writers' block so I might not be updating again for a while.  
  
Ryou: Which is too bad because we're getting into the good part. The action and blood packed part of the story.  
  
Me: Ew...  
  
Ryou: //huggles Emilie//  
  
Me: ^__^ AWWW! He's my baby! Until next chapter!  
  
Me&Ryou: BYENESS! ^__~ 


	7. They're Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR. I wish I did! Woe is me! TT  
  
Some Stuff to Read:  
  
Me: I'm sorry to say but this might be the last chapter for a while. I'd also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I ran out of things to write but the good thing is the chapter is cut off at a good point.  
  
Malik: I want more story! I want more!  
  
Me: Stop being such a baby! Gee, and I thought I was the little sibling.  
  
Bakura: laughing  
  
Me: What's so funny?  
  
Bakura: Malik.  
  
Me: Oh... well here's chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They're Back  
  
Serenity ran through the halls of the palace and bumped into Duke. "Woah, what's the hurry angel?" "Duke, do you know where my uncle is?" "Yeah, he's in the conference room but-," But Serenity was already bursting through the conference room doors. "Uncle Seto!" "What is it Serenity? This meeting is very important and I can't have any interruptions!" "They're back! They're here!" Seto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?" "Pierce and the other mutineers!" Serenity yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "They've already killed someone too." "Who Serenity? Who did they kill?" Seto asked his niece while embracing her to calm her. "Anthony." Serenity replied. Bakura and the Dark Magician, who were helping with the battle strategies, gasped. "Your highness, a new war for Middle Earth has begun," the Dark Magician stated. Seto glared to himself and hugged his niece closer before he dispatched his army to search the palace. Battle one of the fourth age of Middle Earth has begun.  
  
Me: Well, there's chapter 7! Again I apologize for how short it is. It would've not even been a whole page but I racked my brain and put in some extra and longer words.  
  
Malik:   
  
Me: Are you still pouting?  
  
Malik: Hm.  
  
Me: rolls eyesYou're such a geek.  
  
Bakura&Yami: Hahahahahaha! Malik's a GEEK!  
  
Me: Sheesh! Guys are SO immature! (If any of you guys deny that I will laugh because it's TRUE! No matter how old guys get they will ALWAYS have a little bit of immaturity in them) 


	8. I Need You Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR!  
  
Stuff You Should Read:  
  
Me: I have chapters 8-13 written and ready to be typed. So expect a string of updates. Also, most of the chapters I wrote at like 1:00 in the morning so they might seem a little...bad.  
  
Yami: {sarcastically} Great...  
  
Me: Shut up bitch!  
  
Yami: Sarcasm is FUN!  
  
Me: That's MY quote! {slaps Yami}  
  
Yami: OW! {cries}  
  
Me: HA! So here's chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I Need You Bakura  
  
"What's wrong DM? Why'd you call us al here?" asked a baffled Malik. The company sat in a lounging room awaiting their wizard friend's answer. The Dark Magician took a deep breath and said, "Fate has been unkind recently. I say this because it has caused one of our company to become permanently indisposed." The group began whispering among themselves in confusion when Joey indicated, "Hey, Anthony isn't here." "Oh no! Dark Magician, do you mean Anthony is...dead?" Emilie asked after finding out what happened. "I'm afraid so." Then, without reason, Bakura got up and stomped off. Emilie was about to follow him but was held back by Ryou. "Emilie, it's best you leave him be. He most likely wants to be alone." "But, Ryou I feel a little responsible. I mean I was one of the ones who let Anthony leave by himself and that put him in danger. I mean Bakura and Anthony were like best friends. Maybe that's why Bakura is even more grumpy than usual." Emilie responded. With that Emilie headed the same direction as Bakura.  
  
"Argh! You got one of the half elf's doofy friends but NOT the princess of Rohan like you were supposed to!" "I'm sorry Lord Marik. The princess got away before I could kill her. I can try again." "Don't bother! We'll just have to sneak into the castle and take the princess and half elf as prisoners. Then in exchange for them we'll demand power over Lothlorien AND Rohan." Then Marik let out a long, evil laugh.  
  
Isis gasped as she received a telepathic message. (A/N: This is going to be a mind conversation. {Blah}= Isis and [Blah] = Dark Magician.) {Dark Magician, my old friend, how are things?} [Not so well. I've contacted you to ask your assistance in a war.] {The war of Middle Earth and the battle of Rohan no doubt?} [Yes, and King Seto will be terribly outnumbered when the Rare Hunters attack because Marik can make as many as he wants WHEN he wants to.] {I see. But at the last war on Middle Earth mine and my peoples' ancestors didn't last long.} [But I believe in you and you'll also have the help of the Rohan, Mirkwood, Gondor, and Rivendell armies.] {My Millennium Necklace has shown me nothing but terrible things.} [Isis that hasn't happened yet and we can change it. Plus if you refuse your brother AND sister may be killed.] {M-my sister's still alive?} [She is but she doesn't know she has any siblings yet.] {I don't want to loose my sister again. I will help.} [Thank you old friend.] {And to save trouble I shall contact the realms you seek aid from.} [Again I thank you. I shall be ever alert for your arrival.] (Very well.}  
  
Emilie walked down the corridor lightly as not to miss any noise that might be made by Bakura. Suddenly, Emilie heard soft sobbing and tiptoed to where it was coming from. "Look at me, crying. I am such a freak! I shouldn't be afraid of a man who kills someone than runs and them doesn't take his punishment like the strong man he THINKS he is." Crashing sounds were heard from the room from Bakura throwing objects to ease his pain and fear. Emilie sighed sadly and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Tears filled her eyes and she let them silently spill. Emilie quietly said to herself, "I know how you feel Bakura. I'm afraid too, afraid for you. I know you'll be fighting this battle extra hard and I fear for your life. I don't want to loose you. I-I love you." Bakura slid down the opposite side of the wall, in his room, into a sitting position and the two cried silent tears together though only one knew of the other's company.  
  
Me: There you have it! Chapter 8. Stay tuned for chapter 9!  
  
Malik: This is NOT a TV show.  
  
Me: Wouldn't it be cool if it was though?  
  
Malik: No...  
  
Me: You're such a geek!  
  
Malik: You're the one with glasses!  
  
Me: SNAP! NO YOU DIDN'T! I'm-I'm gunna k-kill youwaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Malik: Don't cry! PLEASE don't cry! Isis'll kill me if I make you sad again! I'm sorry and I take back what I said!  
  
Me: Good boy! Goodbye! 


	9. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR!  
  
Blah:  
  
LBSR: I really have nothing to say so one with the story. Here's chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Arrival  
  
"Hey, wake up. Hello? WOMAN WAKE UP!" "YOW! BITCH! You didn't have to kick me!" "Well, you wouldn't wake up. What were you doing sleeping outside my door anyway?" "I was-uh-," "Bakura grabbed Emilie's neck and slammed her against the wall. "Were you spying on me? Because if you heard anything that went on in that room-," Bakura's ranting was brought to a halt when Emilie slapped him in the face. Bakura seemed to snap out of a trance and he let Emilie go. "I'm sorry I-," "You aren't sorry. I know you meant to do that and I understand why. It's because you're a cold, heartless _freak_!" With that said Emilie ran off down that corridor. Bakura smirked evilly and walked the opposite direction.  
  
Yami was strolling along in the gardens when he heard faint cries. Yami headed in the direction of the sobs and came upon the young half elf. The elven king sat down, next to the crying girl, quietly. Emilie felt she was being watched and looked up to meet a pair of friendly, crimson eyes. "What's wrong?" "Please, Yami, don't let me waste your time with my feelings." "Nonsense, for my friends I have all the time in the world." "Well, there's this...somebody. I'm so much in love with him and I'm confident enough to tell him but he nearly tried to kill me." "Did you ever think that certain people have trouble controlling their temper?" "Well, no but-," "But nothing. This man may be one of the people who has trouble controlling his anger and needs your kindness to help him." Yami said while gently placing his hand under Emilie's chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "This man you speak of is Bakura, no?" "Yes but how did you-," "I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's watching and the same with him looking at you." Emilie smiled and wiped away her tears. "See, I knew I could make you smile." "Thank you Yami. You're like the closest I've ever had to a father."  
  
Afternoon  
  
"Your highnesses, we've gotten word that Marik, Pierce, and their armies will be attacking this evening," relayed Duke. "Damn! Why so soon? The realms that are to aid us haven't arr-," BOOM! The doors flew open to reveal four figures, three women and a man. A tall, fair skinned, white haired elf bowed and said, "Queen Lessian Numenesse of Mirkwood here to aid." Then a tall, fair skinned, brunette elf bowed and said, "Queen Envia Fefalas of Rivendell here to aid." Next a tall, darker skinned, white haired human bowed and said, "King Rakura Nolatari of Gondor here to aid." Last of all a tall, fair skinned, brunette elf bowed and said, "And I am Queen Isis Miriel of Lothlorien here to aid." Seto smiled (A/N: Whoa...the apocalypse is near!) and said, "Let those Rare Hunters come. We'll be ready."  
  
Me: [crying] I'm sorry reviewers! I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't know why this chapter is so short! [stops crying] But I AM doing the next chapter RIGHT after this one. 


	10. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR!  
  
Things:  
  
LBSR: Again, I really have nothing to say so onto chapter 10! Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter as well but I, most likely, will be uploading chapter 11 RIGHT after this one.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I Love You"  
  
{That Night}  
  
The armies of every realm were standing in front of the castle of Rohan with their leaders in front of them and their weapons poised. Some guards, along with the Yu-Gi-Oh Fellowship, were ordered to guard the inside of the castle. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and thousands of Rare Hunters poured over the hill, halting at least 10 feet from their opponents. Both sides stood in silence, when out of no where an arrow swished past Seto's head, narrowly missing him, and embedding itself into a Rare Hunter's forehead. Seto looked behind him and glared at an old man who was whistling and hiding his bow behind his back. The Rare Hunter General snarled and ordered the army to attack.  
  
Inside the castle the Yu-Gi-Oh Fellowship split into groups. This of course happened to make Emilie and Bakura a pair. While Bakura was pacing the hall and Emilie was leaning against a wall the two heard a scream. The two ran towards where the noise came from and saw the only open door in their wing of the palace. Bakura and Emilie readied their weapons and ran inside the room just as a cloaked figure jumped out the window with a screaming girl. "One thing I know about Rare Hunters, if there's one there's more. Come on Bakura, this way." The human and half elf walked slowly down the hall, as to not let down their guard, when Emilie stopped Bakura. "What is-," "Shh! We're being followed by Rare Hunters. Quick into that room!" Once the two were in the room Bakura sweat dropped. "This is a closet." "Shh!" The two sat in silence as they heard the footsteps of the Rare Hunters grow fainter. Emilie glanced over at Bakura who was positioned to spring out of the closet. Then, without warning, Emilie turned Bakura's face towards hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Bakura, shocked at first, deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Emilie's mouth and exploring every inch of it. Bakura slipped his arms around Emilie's waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. The two then pulled away breathless and shocked. "Bakura, I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry for not letting you explain yourself." Bakura smiled and kissed Emilie again. "That doesn't matter anymore. Now I have you to help me get through my problems. Emilie, I love you." "I love you too Bakura." Emilie said with a smile.  
  
Yami: That was even shorter than chapter 9, I think.  
  
Me: Leave me alone! It's so much extra and unnecessary work to make all the chapters the same length.  
  
Marik: Yeah Yami! She did the best she could. Poor girl. She's been under so much stress what with her sister moving to Iowa and her other sister getting married. I feel for her. Wanna go out?  
  
Me: Uh...no.  
  
Marik: Aw!  
  
Me: I'd go out with you because you're like really hot and sexy and stuff but I'm already taken and that's why I don't ever want to go out with you. That and the fact that you're perverted.  
  
Marik: Am not!  
  
Yami: Are too!  
  
Marik: Not!  
  
Yami: Are!  
  
Marik: Aren't  
  
Yami: Are!  
  
Marik: Aren't!  
  
Yami: Are!  
  
Marik: Aren't!  
  
Yami: Are!  
  
Me: This might take a while.  
  
Marik: Aren't!  
  
Yami: Are!  
  
Bakura: You're just doing this to make it longer!  
  
Marik: Aren't!  
  
Yami: Are!  
  
Marik: Aren't!  
  
Me: No I'm not!  
  
Yami: Aren't!  
  
Marik: Are!  
  
Yami: Aren't!  
  
Marik: Are! I'm perverted and that's that! Now accept it or I'll make you!  
  
Yami: Fine! [sniffles] You don't gotta be such a meany about it!  
  
Marik: Hm. ..... Wait! Yami you get back here!  
  
Yami: [runs away] [faintly yells] HA! I pulled a Bugs Bunny (A/N: Don't own) on you!  
  
Me: I didn't do that to make the chapter longer and I KNOW I didn't so don't try to pull a Bugs Bunny on me Bakura. Besides, even if I was lying I'm too smart to fall for that dumb trick.  
  
Bakura: Well then can I take you out to dinner instead.  
  
Me: You have to pay the whole bill this time though.  
  
Bakura: Fine. Then we're going to McDonald's. (A/N: Don't own)  
  
Me: I like fast food places! Other places are too fancy! [jumps into Bakura's arms] Come Patsy!  
  
Bakura: My name's not Patsy.  
  
Me: Oh sorry. [gets carried out door]  
  
Bakura&Me: [see Dracula waltzing with himself]  
  
Me: HE'S DANCIN'!  
  
Bakura: F you Dracula! You stole Emilie's heart! She was MINE! [cries]  
  
Me: [huggles Dracula] (A/N: I mean the Dracula from Van Helsing which I don't own)  
  
Dracula: [dies]  
  
Me: I guess the glomping of a fan can kill a vampire too. Bakura?!  
  
Bakura: Emilie's come back to me!  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Bakura: K! Let's go to McyD's now!  
  
Me: K! [holds Bakura's hand] Read and review! Chapter 11 coming soon and it will be a little longer. Cya! 


	11. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR! That's getting old. Can't I just now state that I don't and won't ever own either of those things?  
  
Notes:  
  
Me: [squeals] I'm watching LOTR TTT!  
  
Malik: Me to...well TRYING to. Every time Legolas comes on Emilie has to pause the DVD, stare, and drool at him.  
  
Me: [shakes head up and down]  
  
Malik: [rolls eyes] Well, while Emilie here is watching LOTR TTT, I'll say this: Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Captured  
  
"Tell the Fellowship we need them out here!" Seto yelled to Duke while fighting off a Rare Hunter. Duke nodded and rushed inside.  
  
Bakura and Emilie were still in the closet when they heard a familiar voice calling them. The two leaned up against the door and soon met the floor with their backs. (A/N: Duke found everyone else already.) Malik began laughing and said, "Getting a little frisky there, huh you two?" Emilie and Bakura growled and were about to pound Malik into a bloody pulp when Duke told them that Seto needed their help.  
  
Once the Fellowship was outside, Joey began his decapitating. "HA! There goes number three!" Yami chuckled and said, "That's good Joey, but I'm on 17." "17?!" Then Joey began putting his decapitation process into express.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba were having the time of their lives by running under the Rare Hunters' legs and then hitting them in the back of the head with rocks. But one Rare Hunter caught on and turned around just in time to catch the rock. "Uh oh, what do we do now Yugi?" Emilie looked over in the direction of her hobbit friends and saw they needed help. So she grabbed a shield, put it at the top of a flight of stairs, jumped on it, and boarded down while shooting three arrows at a time. Once she reached her friends she jumped off the shield and kicked it at the two Rare Hunters who were soon impaled in the stomach. "Hey, you two should be more careful. Also, last time I pulled that trick on something that something didn't die. So, poke 'em to make sure they're dead." Yugi and Mokuba nodded with wide eyes and went to do what they were told.  
  
Isis was holding back ten Rare Hunters at a time when the walls of her mind collapsed, leaving her defenseless. The ten Rare Hunters moved in on the helpless elf but were stopped by the Dark Magician. The wizard raised his staff and hit four over the head, impaled five, and scared the last one. Then the Dark Magician called for Ryou to heal Isis and soon she was back in battle.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura heard a loud string of curses above him and looked up at the castle. There he saw an abnormally sized Rare Hunter holding Emilie over the side of the castle, by the collar of her shirt. Bakura began climbing up a rope, set up by the Rare Hunters so they could get on the roof, but was soon knocked on the back of the head by a sword hilt.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the castle, Mai was in front of her vanity when a Rare Hunter crashed through her window. Mai gasped and grabbed the firewood poker. The Rare Hunter laughed and lunged for Mai but she dodged, causing the Rare Hunter to hit the wall. Then the Rare Hunter picked up a lit candle and threw it at Mai. She dodged again but the flame caught her hair, singeing it. Mai's eyes went wide but quickly narrowed. "No one ruins my hair and lives to tell about it!" Then Mai lunged at the Rare Hunter and chucked the firewood poker at him. The poker embedded itself right through his heart. Then Mai sat back down at her vanity and began fussing with her singed hair.  
  
Me: I don't know...WAS that longer than chapter 9 and 10.  
  
Yami: Not sure.  
  
Mai: I don't care! I kicked ass!  
  
Me: Yeah, once. It MIGHT happen again but since I'm the authoress and I'm really mean I might not let you kick ass again. But I sure will be kicking ass a lot of times.  
  
Mai: I hate you!  
  
Me: C'mon Mai, you know you're my home girl? [bumps fists with Mai]  
  
Mai: So you'll let me kick ass more?  
  
Me: No...  
  
Mai: [glares and stomps off]  
  
Me: Well, R&R and expect chapters 12-14 very soon! 


	12. Poor Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR! Stuff:  
  
Mokuba: I checked Emilie's story note book and this chapter is sure to be longer.  
  
Me: [in back round] WHO MESSED WITH MY NOTE BOOK?!  
  
Mokuba: [looks scared] Hey Emilie? I think I saw Seto in there earlier.  
  
Me: [walks into room and stands in front of Seto]  
  
Seto: [sitting in recliner and reading news paper] [looks up at Emilie] What?  
  
Me: Messing with my stuff?!  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Me: I don't believe you! [throws dog bone at Seto's head]  
  
Seto: [catches bone]  
  
Me: [growls] I HATE YOU! [jumps in Seto's lap]  
  
Seto: [looks disgusted] I thought you hated me!  
  
Me: There's a fine line between love and hate Seto, dear.  
  
Seto: [sarcastic] Great...  
  
Me: You know something readers? Disney movies are actually bad. Next time you put in Aladdin listen really close to what Aladdin says when he flies to Jasmine's balcony. Aladdin will say the bad thing after Genie says, "So how's our little bow doing?" Well, I'll tell you what he says. He says, "Take off your clothes." If you don't believe me then do what I told you.  
  
Seto: Get off me...  
  
Me: You're funny Seto!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Poor Serenity

"OW, let go! You're hurting me!" Emilie yelled to her captor. "Hm. You're quite the feisty little bitch. I guess Lord Marik will just have to beat it out of you." Emilie growled and slashed the Rare Hunter across the face with her finger nails. The Rare Hunter held his cheek and grunted in pain. Emilie took this opportunity to run but just as she started the Rare Hunter grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards himself. Emilie glared and said, "You think I'm afraid of some stupid demon? I fear nothing." "We'll just see about that, girly. Lord Marik happens to know your weakness."  
  
"Retreat!" One of the Rare Hunters yelled to the army. Joey laughed as the Rare Hunters disappeared. "You better run away! Otherwise the 'Almighty Joey' would've beaten 42 more of you!" "Well Joey, it seems as though you have beaten me as well. I only killed 41." Yami said. Then, while Joey was doing his victory dance, Bakura woke up and remembered what happened. Bakura walked over to Isis and the Dark Magician and yelled, "They've taken Emilie! We must save her!" "Please Bakura, calm yourself. Without your mind clear finding my sister will be no easy task." Bakura glared at the psychic and yelled, "I don't care about your sister! I want Emilie b-," But Bakura was cut off by the Dark Magician's hand over his mouth and Isis saying, "Emilie is my sister and if you, Malik, and I work together we can get her back and save Middle Earth from being over taken by evil." "Whoa, wait a minute...you mean I hit on my sister?!" said an eavesdropping Malik. Isis rolled her eyes and announced, "Those who are willing to help, follow me." Just then Seto appeared, holding his crying wife. "Where is she?!" Seto demanded. "Who?" the others chorused. "Serenity!" A light bulb went off in Bakura's head, when he tried to think of what might've happened to Serenity, and remembered the screaming girl. "Your highness, your niece has been captured by Marik. If you come with us we can help you find her." Bakura informed. "Seto, you have to go. Serenity is like a daughter to me." Mai pleaded. Seto agreed and the Queen of Lothlorien, the King of Rohan, and the Yu-Gi-Oh Fellowship set out to destroy Marik and rescue their friends.  
  
"Lord Marik, the second girl is here." Informed the abnormally sized Rare Hunter. "Good. Now bring her in here and leave us alone." The Rare Hunter carried in a squirming girl and left. "You're more beautiful in person. Emilie, was it? Beautiful name. It means ambitious and hard working, no?" "What do you want with me?" Marik chuckled, walked up to Emilie, kneeled to her eye level (A/N: I'm tied up and kneeling on the floor.), and whispered in her ear, "You." Then Marik cupped her chin and slowly brought his tongue up her jaw bone. "Sweet. I think I'll keep you." Marik said as he helped Emilie off the floor and pulled out his Millennium Rod. The Rod gave out a blinding flash of light and when it cleared Emilie fell into Marik's arms.  
  
"They're-too-strong!" Serenity grunted as she pulled on the chains that held her arms to the wall. Suddenly she heard footsteps and muffled yells. The dungeon door swung open and two Rare Hunters walked in holding a struggling girl between them. One Rare Hunter said to the other, "I think this one's mind is too strong to be controlled for long because she was a hassle to get in here." "You said it." The other Rare Hunter stated. Soon the girl was chained up like Serenity. Serenity decided her and the girl weren't going anywhere anytime soon so she began conversing. "What are you in for?" "I don't know but I think it has something to do with being Marik's whore." Emilie answered with a shudder. "What about you?" "I think I'm meant to be a slave. By the way, my name's Serenity Tasartir. What's yours?" "I'm Emilie Eluch. Hey, you're King Seto's niece, right?" "That's me but I don't know how I ended up-," BANG! The dungeon door open to reveal Marik and the Rare Hunters that brought Emilie in. Marik smirked and walked over to Serenity. "I have no other use, besides capturing, for this one. You can take this one to the army." The two Rare Hunters grinned pervertedly and took a crying Serenity to the rest of their army. "I can't believe you! She's not ready for the things those bastards are going to do to her! She's only a girl!" Emilie yelled. Marik smirked again and stroked Emilie's cheek. Marik then forced his lips on Emilie's in a crushing yet desirable kiss. Once Marik broke away Emilie caught her breath and spat in his eye. Marik growled and wiped the spit away. Then he glared at Emilie and back handed her. "You WILL be my queen and you WILL help me conquer Middle Earth!"  
  
Me: What'd you think?  
  
Bakura: It was ok.  
  
Me: C'mon you can say!  
  
Serenity: Well I sure as hell know I didn't like it! Why didn't you help me?!  
  
Me: I was chained to a stone wall...besides you'll be rescued before those sickos do anything to violate you. Believe me, I'm the authoress and I can make anything happen in this story. I can even make red cows that fly!  
  
Bakura: You won't put THAT in this story, will you?  
  
Me: No, I'll save that for one of my random fics. R&R and expect chapter 13 out soon! Then after chapter 13 there will be a delay in the updating because I have to think of more things. So bye!  
  
P.S. This is to Crazy for Bakura: Thanks for all the reviews! Also, the contacts thing didn't work. I'm trying to make this fic unmary-sue as possible by putting other pairs in and stuff. Lastly, I'm not trying to offend (I'm REALLY not.) but even though you called Bakura I'm still going to be obsessed with him. But you'd be happy to know that some of my obsessiveness has gone to Marik and Seto! Kay?! Kay! Don't be a stranger! Bye!


	13. An Imposter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR!  
  
To my readers: I'm trying my hardest to keep this from being a mary-sue. I'm still going to have my character be in love with Bakura but I'm going to tone it down and say more about the other characters. I really didn't want this to be a mary-sue when I started it. Besides if you're a little slow Isis and the Dark Magician kind of had something going on in chapter 11.  
  
Stuff:  
  
Me: Chapter 13! This is the last chapter for a while, maybe.  
  
Marik: Damn! Hey, why do I have to be the bad guy?  
  
Me: Because you're the bad guy in the TV show.  
  
Marik: Oh...  
  
Me: Chapter 13 now!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
An Imposter  
  
"This way, hurry! We're almost there." Isis exclaimed.  
  
"No, let's take this way. It's a shortcut." Bakura said. So the group took his word for it and went the said way.  
  
{2 Hour Later}  
  
"Loins and tigers and bears, oh my!"  
  
"Shut up Malik!" an irritated Yami scolded.  
  
"Hey, I was just trying to cheer some of you up with some humor and make the trip less _boring_. By the way, are we there yet?"  
  
"We'll be there in about 5 minutes after you _QUIT ASKING ME THAT_!" Bakura screamed. Then, after about 5 minutes, Bakura stopped.  
  
"Bakura why'd you stop? I don't see Marik's castle anywhere." Said a confused Ryou. Bakura got off his horse and turned to face the others. He began to change. His hair turned a light teal, his eyes became ice blue, and his attire changed to that of a Rare Hunter's. The so called Bakura began laughing evilly.  
  
"Leading you here was the perfect trap! It led you away from the two you meant to save and now you will _never_ save them! Now Lord Marik will rule all of Middle Earth." (A/N: This guy is a shape shifter.)  
  
"Pierce, what have you done with Bakura, Serenity, and Emilie?" Seto growled.  
  
"Don't worry 'your highness', your niece and friends are safe with Lord Marik...sort of." Pierce smirked and called for his Rare Hunter army. Soon the Fellowship was surrounded by Rare Hunters and in for the fight of their lives.  
  
"_OW_!" Emilie yelled after being slapped by Marik for the 13th time.  
  
"I let you loose and stubbornness is how you thank me? You'll never see your friends again so you might as well get used to me."  
  
"I will never love or even like you! Even if you were the last being in this entire universe!" Emilie the raised her fist but Marik held it back.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll only be hurting yourself." When Marik saw the look of confusion on Emilie's face he snapped his fingers and a Rare Hunter carried in a scratched, bruised, and bleeding...Bakura. Emilie gasped and Marik said, "That's right. If you harm me your 'boyfriend' gets it."  
  
"NO! Bakura! What've done to him you bastard?!"  
  
"My shape shifting lachy (sp?), Pierce, traded places with him the night Bakura was crying in his room."  
  
"But that means..."  
  
"Yes, Bakura doean't really love you."  
  
Emilie eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill but instead she said, "I'll be your queen. Just don't hurt Bakura. He may not love me but I still love him and I'd do anything to protect him." Marik smirked and began pulling Emilie towards his bed chamber. Emilie let herself be pulled along as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
As the two left Bakura slowly lifted his head and whispered, "Emilie...no. I-do love-you."  
  
Me: I'm already writing chapter 14 so expect _another_ update soon!  
  
Marik: Hey, wanna _really_ go to my 'bed chamber'?  
  
Me: EWWWW! NO! Oh and Crazy for Bakura? I still haven't given up Bakura. I just like Seto _and_ Bakura. But I'll still take the Bakura clone.  
  
Bakura: Clones? ATTACK!  
  
Me: If those clones touch me I will rip your head off no matter how much I like you.  
  
Bakura: Ok...  
  
Me: So R&R and stuff. Thanks Crazy for Bakura for all the reviews. Chapter 14 up soon, bye!  
  
Ryou: Cheerio! [does peace sign]  
  
Me: [tackles and huggles Ryou] 


	14. Bakura's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR...  
  
Me: YAY!  
  
Yugi: Yay what?  
  
Me: YAY!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Me: YAY!  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!  
  
Me: 00' yay...  
  
Yugi: Why do you keep saying yay?  
  
Me: Dunno!   
  
Yugi: --'  
  
Me: Where's Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Right here.  
  
Me: [squeals]  
  
Ryou: Oh no! She's going to tackle me!  
  
Me: [stops right in front of Ryou]  
  
Ryou: Few!  
  
Me: [glomps Ryou]  
  
Ryou: --'  
  
Rishid: Who stole my 50 Cent CD?!  
  
Me: EEP!  
  
Ryou: [points to Emilie]  
  
Me: You're so mean Ryou!  
  
Rishid: I should've known it was you! I want it back NOW or I'll have to hurt you! [something falls out of sleeve]  
  
Me: [looks down] You stole my Usher CD?!  
  
Rishid: Eh heh! I'm outta here!  
  
Yugi: Wait Rishid, you're the older brother and have more authority.  
  
Rishid: Right, that's a good joke Yugi. When Emilie's mad she could even beat up Seto.  
  
Me: YOU STOLE MY CD! I had to sit next to the radio and wait for Burn and Yeah to come on! [chases Rishid out the door]  
  
Malik: [walks in] I guess Emilie found out who stole her CD.  
  
Ryou: Yup...  
  
Yugi: Let's go to Disney World.  
  
Ryou & Malik: OK!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bakura's Back  
  
There was a scream of pain as a Rare Hunter slashed one of the group's members across the stomach.  
  
"Malik, no!" Isis screamed as she watched her brother fall to the ground, bleeding. Ryou jumped out of the tree he was in, his eyes full of tears, but instead of crying Ryou produced his twin blades from the sheaths on his back.  
  
"You BASTARD!" Ryou yelled. "That was my friend!" Then Ryou began killing the Rare Hunters until there were none left. The rest of the group just stared at him. Isis quickly ran to Malik's side and lifted him into her arms.  
  
"Isis I feel fine. I'll be ok." Malik reassured his sister.  
  
"He's right for once Isis. He'll be ok. All he need is rest and his wound rebandaged every six hours." Ryou said while patching Malik's wound.  
  
"Thank Re!" exclaimed Isis as she hugged her brother.  
  
"I'm glad Malik's ok and all but what do we do with this guy?" Joey asked while twisting Pierce's arm behind his back.  
  
"Seto smirked and said, "Let me handle this." Seto walked up to Pierce and grabbed him by the front of his cloak. "You will lead us to Mordor or face death from anyone of us. There are many weapons of choice to be killed with." Pierce gulped and jumped on his horse. The group followed suit and followed Pierce to Mordor to save their friends.  
  
"Pass her over here!" a Rare Hunter slurred to another. Serenity was shoved to the Rare Hunter. Serenity gagged at the smell of alcohol on his breath.  
  
In turn to this the Rare Hunter yelled, "Why you turnin' away from me, luv? Don't you like the way I look?"  
  
"No!" Serenity spat back.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" The Rare Hunter then glanced down and forgot his anger. He dropped his beer mug and pulled the strings that kept her dress together in the back. Serenity gasped in horror and backed away from the Rare Hunter but soon found herself cornered. The Rare Hunter closed in on her and was about to pull her dress off when-  
  
"All of you shut up and listen!" Marik commanded. "I've gotten word that the Queen of Lothlorien and the King of Rohan are headed this way. They fell for our trap and so by morning I'll rule the realms of Lothlorien and Rohan." The Rare Hunters cheered and began drinking again. The one that had cornered Serenity passed out during the lecture and the others forgot she was there. So Serenity hugged her knees to her chest and tried to remain as unseen as possible.  
  
"I've got to get out of here!" Bakura whispered to himself. Suddenly, a dog walked up to Bakura and dropped something in front of him. Bakura reached down and came back up with a ring of keys in his hand. After many tries Bakura found the correct key and unlocked his shackles. "Good dog! Now to get Emilie away from that demented wolf demon thing."  
  
"Marik?" Emilie asked wearily. She had been slapped and hit so much she could hardly even stand up.  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
Emilie winced. Partly from the pain that was searing through her body and partly because she didn't like the pet names Marik gave her. "What-what do you plan on doing to my friends?"  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. What I do to them I surely won't do to you as well."  
  
"I'm not worried about myself! I just want my friends to be ok!" Emilie then grunted in pain as one of her wounds reopened and started to bleed. Marik sat on his bed next to Emilie and licked the blood from her bleeding arm. Emilie went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and 'tsked'.  
  
"If they cooperate they won't be in danger...not much anyway and you. You have no regard for your own life but all regard for your friends' lives. You're very brave. Is there anything you do fear?"  
  
"I fear neither the major things, like death and pain, nor the small things, like bugs and the dark.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I have an idea of something that might scare you." Marik got off the bed and stood in front of Emilie. Then Marik began to grow fangs, grow taller, grow longer nails, and sprout hair on his body. The wolf that was Marik howled and bared its fangs. Emilie gasped as she stared into the blood red eyes of the wolf. Marik turned back to his human form and laughed insanely.  
  
"So, you're afraid of me are you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! I saw the fear in your eyes. But I still won't hurt you. I could never hurt such a beautiful creature."  
  
Emilie rolled her eyes and stated sarcastically, "You sure know how to charm a girl."  
  
Marik smirked and slowly reached his hand out, running his fingers through Emilie's hair. As hard as she tried to hate him there was something about Marik that made him so desirable. Emilie soon found herself in Marik's arms, their faces centimeters from each others. Emilie moaned as Marik began kissing down her neck and along her collar bone.  
  
"If you're going to be mine I'll have to mark you."  
  
"You mean like a vampire?"  
  
"Similar. But I don't suck your blood. I just bite and my bite is worse than my bark." Marik's fangs appeared again and he leaned towards Emilie's neck, about to bit her, but-  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Here's the fortress of Lord Marik. Enjoy your stay!" Pierce then began to walk away but Joey grabbed him by the hood of his cloak.  
  
"I don't think so. You're coming with us." The group entered the fortress and were greeted by silence.  
  
"Where's Marik?!" Malik demanded of Pierce. Pierce pointed in the direction he thought Marik might be and the group went the direction that was pointed out.  
  
When the group arrived where they thought Marik was they were greeted with a surprise. Instead of Marik there stood a group of six Rare Hunters.  
  
"Not again!" Joey complained.  
  
"Look at it this way Joey, you get to kill even more Rare Hunters than me."  
  
"You're right! Thanks Yami!" The group charged at the Rare Hunters and soon beat them.  
  
"Was that a distraction?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, this is!" Pierce yelled and pulled a lever on the wall. The group fell through the floor and into a dark, humid, and smelly dungeon.  
  
"Where are we?" Isis worded the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps it's a m-," But the Dark Magician was interrupted by an axe falling from the ceiling and narrowly missing him. "As I was saying, I believe it's a maze."  
  
"A maze that's meant to kill us. I bet there are traps like that everywhere." Yami established. The group headed in the direction of a door. Ryou reached out to open it and when he did there stood a troll.  
  
"Oh shit!" Joey cursed. The troll swung its club at Joey and he ducked just in time.  
  
"Bakura!" Emilie exclaimed with happiness.  
  
"How did you escape?!"  
  
"That dog helped me."  
  
Marik glared and spoke to him self, "Stupid mutt."  
  
"The only mutt around here is you Marik!" Emilie yelled.  
  
"How dare you!" Marik raised his hand and was about to slap Emilie but Bakura grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Marik yanked his arm out of Bakura's hand and pulled out his Millennium Rod. Bakura swung his sword and hit the Rod out of Marik's hand.  
  
Bakura was about to stab Marik through the heart when, "Marik, catch!" Marik looked behind Bakura and saw none other than...Tea. Tea threw a sword to Marik who caught it.  
  
"So are we going to fight now or what?" Bakura said impatiently. Marik didn't say anything. He just smirked and swung his sword at Bakura. Bakura and Marik were then engaged in a sword fight. Emilie pulled her bow and quiver of arrows from under Marik's bed (A/N: I knew they were there all along.) and ran into the hallway, where the fight moved to.  
  
Emilie pulled back the bow string and aimed for Marik but was stopped when Tea walked in front of her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Why not?" Tea smirked and pulled out her nun chucks. Then, for about 5 minutes, she did nothing but spin them around.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes, now get ready to-AHHHHHHH!" Tea didn't get to finish her sentence because Emilie shot her with a silver-tipped arrow.  
  
Emilie smirked and said, "My mother gave me that arrow. Just in case I needed to defeat a vampire. I guess it's true that mothers know best. Oh and tell Dracula I said 'Hello'." Emilie then kicked Tea's skeleton over to the side, put the silver-tipped arrow back in her quiver, and put another arrow in her bow. "Now it's Marik's turn-OW!" Emilie spun around and saw the abnormally sized Rare Hunter. "Not again!" But suddenly a trap door opened and a pointy, purple hat stuck out. Emilie raised an eyebrow but her confusion became happiness as she saw that the hat belonged to the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician set his staff down, so he could lift himself out of the trap door, and the Rare Hunter tripped over the staff.  
  
Emilie stared and said, "I guess he's not very good at watching out for things that are right in front of him."  
  
"C'mon DM! The rest of us can't hold you forever!" Malik yelled from inside the dungeon. So the rest of the group climbed up.  
  
"What's with those two?" Joey asked while pointing at Marik and Bakura. Emilie then remembered what she was going to do. She readied her bow, pulled back the string, and let the arrow go but, right as she let the arrow go, the abnormally sized Rare Hunter pushed the bow so it was facing Bakura.  
  
"Bakura look out!" Bakura turned when he heard Emilie's voice but didn't dodge in time. The arrow hit Bakura through his chest. "NO!" Emilie screamed. Emilie turned and glared at the Rare Hunter, who only smirked. The half elf's rage exploded out of her and she charged at the Rare Hunter. "You ass hole! You'll pay for that!" But when Emilie was in front of the Rare Hunter he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Marik brushed himself off, dropped his sword, and produced the...Millennium Rod.  
  
Me: Dun, dun, dun!  
  
Yami: Why'd you say that?  
  
Me: It's a cliffy!  
  
Yami: YAY!  
  
Me: [huggles Yami]  
  
Yami: I'm so loved!  
  
Me: Well I've got ideas for chapter 15 already so be ready for it.  
  
Yami: The end is near.  
  
Me: C'mon my glomping can't kill.  
  
Yami: No I mean the end of the fic is near.  
  
Me: Oh yeah. Well chow! 


	15. The End or Is It

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR!  
  
Things:  
  
Yami: Emilie isn't here now so we'll be doing the beginning and end credits.  
  
Me: [tied up and gagged while sitting in a corner]  
  
Malik: That's not her either.  
  
Yami: Yeah...  
  
Me: [unties self and pulls off gag] You two are in SO much trouble!  
  
Yami: Well, we'll be doing the end credits...if we live that long.  
  
Malik: Here's chapter 15. RUN!  
  
Chapter 15

A Ball, a Ring, and a Family  
  
"Looks as though I had a spare." Marik mocked as he spun the Millennium Rod in his hand. Marik pointed the Rod at the Fellowship and it let out a yellow beam of light that pinned the Fellowship against the wall. "Now you are all helpless to your friends." Emilie pushed herself into a sitting position and glared at Marik. Suddenly, Emilie got an idea.  
  
"Oh Marik, I'm beaten. I can't possibly compare to your power or resist how handsome you are."  
  
Marik looked confused but quickly shook it off and said, "I knew you'd see it my way." Emilie pulled herself off the floor, walked up to Marik, and put her arms around his neck. When Emilie did this Marik let the hold on the Fellowship go and the group fell to the floor. (A/N: The fall wasn't that much of a drop. It was like 3 feet.) Marik heard their feet hit the ground and was about to turn around to see what was going on but Emilie quickly put her lips on his. Marik was really getting into the kiss when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side. When Marik looked down he saw his side bleeding, the dagger that caused the bleeding, Emilie's hands covered in his blood, and Emilie's hands gripping the dagger shakily.  
  
"Damn you half elf." Marik whispered as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Good job Princess Emilie. I believe you have defeated the Dark Lord Marik." Seto congratulated.  
  
"I don't think that's Marik, your highness. When he died he said something that didn't sound like a Marik thing to say. I don't think Marik's dead yet." Ryou's belief was confirmed when he saw Marik become Pierce.  
  
"What a coward! He lets his partners take the hits for him." Isis said.  
  
"Well Isis, he is an evil demon and Pierce was loyal enough that he'd do anything for him." The Dark Magician replied to his friend.  
  
"No! Please, please be ok!" Emilie cried as she buried her face in Bakura's hair and let her tears fall. "I knew this would happen but I didn't want to believe it. Don't leave me! My life is nothing without you. I love you Bakura!" Ryou slowly kneeled down and checked Bakura's pulse. When Ryou looked back up at Emilie his eyes sparkled with happiness.  
  
"He'll be fine Emilie. He's just lost a lot of blood and is injured pretty badly. But that's nothing one of my healing spells can't fix." Emilie's tears became that of joy as she pulled Bakura closer to herself.  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
You have been invited to King Seto's royal ball. This ball is being held, in great honor, for the victory won, by the soldiers and others, at the first battle of the fourth age of Middle Earth. Every resident of your home is to attend this ball. There will be meals and dancing.  
  
Most Sincerely,  
  
The King of Rohan  
  
{The royal ball at Rohan}  
  
"Emilie?"  
  
"What do you want now, Malik?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Alright. Excuse me Ryou."  
  
"Isis is the queen of Lothlorien and my sister, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I apologize for all the perverted things I did to you because Isis...well she's..."  
  
"She's what, Malik?"  
  
"Isis is your sister too." Emilie stared at Malik for a moment and then threw her arms around his neck. "Emilie, I just told you we were brother and sister."  
  
"I know! That's why I'm hugging you because I'm so happy I have family left." Malik smiled and hugged his sister.  
  
"Hey Em?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
"I don't like you that way Malik!"  
  
"Ha, ha. That's a funny one, "little sister" but you know I mean in a brotherly kind of way." Emilie giggled and took Malik's hand.  
  
"You know Dark Magician; I never got to thank you for encouraging me in this battle. I never would've been able to do battle if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Well I'm glad I could-," But the Dark Magician was cut off by Isis's lips.  
  
"Your highness, the ball has...not again." Duke had once again interrupted the king and queen of Rohan making out. But this time Duke turned and left, leaving the two alone.  
  
"So Serenity, how do you like this ball?"  
  
"Well Duke, it's ok but I just feel like there's something missing."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Like this!" Serenity grabbed Duke's wrists, pulled him out onto the dance floor, and began waltzing with him.  
  
While Malik and Emilie were waltzing, someone pushed through the crowd towards them. Malik then felt a tap on his shoulder and a voice ask, "May I cut in?" Malik nodded and let the other man take over. When Emilie saw this man her eyes welled up with tears and she wanted to run. Her feet got the message and pulled her into the outside garden. The man ran after her and soon caught up with her.  
  
"Why did you run from me?"  
  
"I don't want to be in love and not be loved back. Seeing you makes me feel pain...Bakura, knowing that I want you but will never have you or your love." Bakura did a small smile and pulled a small, silver box from his pocket.  
  
"If I didn't love you why would I do this?" Bakura cupped Emilie's chin and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Emilie smiled and kissed Bakura again.  
  
"Bakura, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Emilie and this time it's really me and I mean it." Emilie gave a small laugh at his comment. Then Bakura slid off the stone bench and got on one knee. "Emilie, I love you so much I want to ask: Will you marry me?" Emilie stared at the ring with wide eyes and slowly shook her head up and down. Bakura smiled and slid the ring onto Emilie's finger.  
  
Emilie and Bakura walked back into the palace and up to their friends.  
  
"I have an announcement to make everyone." The group turned to Emilie and waited for what she had to say. "Well, not only did I find out that I'm a princess but...Bakura and I are engaged." Malik glared at Bakura and walked up to him.  
  
"You want to take my little sister from me?"  
  
"I did ask her to marry me didn't I?"  
  
"I guess you can marry her. Just as long as you don't go breaking her heart afterwards." The whole group then laughed at what Malik said.  
  
{Two Weeks Later} {Night at the palace of Lothlorien}  
  
"I want Isis as my maid of honor and Serenity and Mai as my bride's maids."  
  
"I love weddings. They're so romantic." Serenity sighed as she rested her head on Duke's shoulder.  
  
"And now that the war is over, there won't be anything that can ruin or interrupt the whole thing." But just as soon as Malik said this there was an explosion outside. Emilie gripped Bakura's hand as them and their friends looked over the balcony. Over in the distance a small village was ablaze and there were giant, winged dragons flying overhead. Emilie caught a flash of gold and a quick peek of sinister, lavender eyes.  
  
"I don't think the war's over yet Malik. I think our battle of Rohan was just the beginning."  
  
THE END  
  
Me: Well there's the end. I'm so excited I finished this! It's the first fic I've ever finished and the Christmas carols one doesn't count because that could go on forever. So R&R and expect a sequel. I'm not sure when you should expect it but definitely expect one. I might even make this a trilogy. Until my next fic! I'll keep updating my other fics and I now see myself as an official FF.net authoress because I finished a story. Chow!


End file.
